


Character Witness

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie acts as protector





	Character Witness

“Maxie, please, I think you’re the only one who gets it.” Lulu wrapped her arms tightly around her, refusing to let her go, “You have to hide me.”  
  
“Lulu, no one wants to hurt you.”  
  
Lulu leaned her head back, shaking it vehemently, “You’re the only one who’s on my side, who will keep them from messing my head up anymore.”  
  
Maxie welcomed her friend with another bear hug, sure that secret truths would rip them apart eventually; but, until then, she would give into one last request from Lulu, “I promise no one will find you here with me.”


End file.
